


Heaven and Hell

by Crowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Queen of Hell, Soulmate AU, reader is lucifer's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith and she wants to take back her fathers throne . At the same time Crowley hears about a prophecy saying something along the lines of " A new Queen will rise to rule over Hell " he however doesn't hear the part that says that she will join her soulmate and they will rule together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request someone send me I hope you enjoy reading it !   
> This chapter is just the prologue :) 
> 
> Custos means guardian in latin 
> 
> Tenebris means darkness in latin

You were standing on the battlefield  looking over the army of demons that stood before you . A gentle breeze blew through your hair as you closed your eyes taking a deep breath. In your mind you went over your plan for what felt like the hundreds time . You knew that you had a slim  chance of survival but you had to do it anyway. For your father …                                                      

_“he would want this”_   the voice in your head told you .                                      You knew that this wasn’t entirety true because he would never want you to die or get hurt but you had to reclaim his throne ! The suit wearing usurper had to pay for the role he played in the ending of your fathers destination. The two vessels your father and uncle had chosen were to remain unharmed …        But he …. He had to pay ! If it wasn’t for him they would have never been able to open the cage …. The hellhound at your right side snarled as the sky grew darker . He was a present from your father …he was the second one he created after your mothers . He was created to protect you and that was what he had been doing since his first day. Custos was the name of your mothers hell hound and he was exactly that since the day your mother sacrificed herself to free your father . before she did so she made sure that Custos would be your second guardian next to the your hound  who was named after the most powerful force to ever exist . Tenebris  _darkness_ stood to your left . He was taller than Custos and much stronger . Your hounds could take the army of the usurper out by themselves . They were the most powerful creatures to ever be crated in hell . 

As the sky still grew darker you knew that the Angels were watching .       

_“Those winged cowards !_   _They stabbed there own brother in the back !”_   There were a few angles who followed him and all of them stood behind you now ready to help you reclaim what was rightfully yours . The wind became stronger as more and more demons popped up in front of you the army growing with every second . You knew that these were the newest demons in hell fresh form the rack ready for there first bloody mission .                           _He underestimates me._  You let out a puff of air amused by the stupidity of this self proclaimed “king”. Once your father returned he would get his deserved punishment ! 

_The moment has come_ _._                                                                                  You knew it was time when the wind stopped completely and a defending silence sweeper over the battlefield . Your eyes began to glow a deep orange as you spread your wings . One of your wings was a beautiful bright red that was flowing into maroon at the tips . The other one was just the bone structure of a wing but still as imposing as your other one. It was more frightening for sure ! Displaying your shiny black bones . Of course you could still fly with them you just had to practice a little bit more at the beginning  .You knew that the demons could  only see the shadow of your impressing wings but the gesture send a warning to all the watching Angels who immediately knew that there brothers daughter was still very much alive !

And so it began….

Or at least you thought so until all of your opponents disappeared and with them all of your followers …

_Demons and Angels alike …_

only you and your hounds were left …

You suddenly felt a new presence standing behind you

“ _Hello Darling_ ” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finds out about the prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who liked and commented last chapter I hope you like this one :)

The king was sitting on his throne not paying attention to the demon in front of him .

_He was begging to be killed or something_ \-- Crowley wasn’t even sure but he already knew that he would deny his request anyway . Lost in his own thoughts he continued to plan out how he could defeat this new self proclaimed queen .

She was the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. He never met her when he was still Lilith's second in command . He never knew why but he suspected that her mother even though she was a demon was just over protective but her daughter was the literal spawn of the devil after all . It made sense that she was back to reclaim her fathers throne but that doesn't mean that he would let her .

Luckily most of the demons were on his side since she practically vanished from the face of the earth since Liliths death . Apparently hiding in heaven . Of course Crowley knew that that was a lie she wasn’t a real demon but also not a real angel which meant that the angels in heaven hated her just based on her being the daughter of there fallen brother . She was an abomination to them worse than the half human half angel hybrids .

The only allies she had were the angels who fell with her father and a few demons who were still loyal to Lucifer . Her only problem was that she had heaven and hell working against her and whilst the angels would  stay dead if killed the demons … well there were more than enough souls on earth to fight her for a LONG time …

Crowley was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the cowering demon in front of him had stopped begging for mercy and was waiting for his decision .

“Uhm . Your highness ?”

One of his minions stuttered out snapping him out of his mind place .

 

That was a mistake .

Crowley's eyes immediately bored into the minions who flinched once they made eye contact .

“I speak my word when I’m ready ! Do you understand ?” Crowley said in a dangerously low voice

“Y-yes , your highness , I’m sorry.” The demon took a few steps back leaving the pleading one alone in front of the throne .

An evil smile spread across Crowley's face as he stood up and began walking around the demon on the floor .

“You know why you’re being tortured don't you ?” His voice echoing through the throne room .

“Y-yes my King … I know what I did and I deeply regret it” the demon on the floor blurred out his voice almost to silent to be heard .

Crowley slowly came closer to the demon

“And what did you do exactly ?” Crowley's voice was now nothing more than a low whisper but it was still as powerful as always .

“I-I tried to contact the Queen …” before the demon could realise his mistake Crowely snapped his fingers resulting in the demon winding in pain .

“SHE’S NOT THE QUEEN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?  MORON! “ Crowley's voice returned to it’s full volume as he screamed at the demon in front of him . The only thing audible in the room was the whimpering sound of the demon on the floor trying to get the words out between his teeth that were still clenched in pain .

“I….I-agh- I’m so so sorry my king …. sh-she’s just an impostor .. I-I should have nev-”

before he could finish the sentence Crowley lifted the demons head up from the floor looking him directly in the eyes .His own eyes were a bright red whilst the other demons stayed normal.

“you’re right you should have never done this ” Crowley's voice sounded almost to nice now but it just made this whole situation more terrifying  .

“but sadly .. if I would let you die … there would be no example for the other demons to show what happens to them when they CLEARLY DISOBEY MY ORDERS ! “

the room was filled with silence once more before Crowley spoke again .

“ I have the perfect punishment for you “ he smirked “ You will burn for all eternity.. but lucky for you well maybe not for you but definitely for the pups because you get to be there new chew toy !”

Crowley spoke in a cheerful voice .

“luckily the fire won't harm the hellhounds  I would have hated it to have you removed from it whenever they were bored.”

before the demon could respond Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon disappeared .

All of his advisors that had stayed to witness the trial quickly left the room except for one .

He was the curator of hells library and stayed very isolated most of the time.

Sometimes Crowley contacted him to get information about a really ancient spell or some rare supernatural creature but he never came to the king on his own .

_Well this is a first_  The King thought as he sat back down on his throne keeping his eyes on the old demon.

The demon bowed down in front of him and waited until Crowley granted him permission to speak .

The demon was old and so was his vessel  . He had a long white beard that hid his thin face . The clear blue eyes of the demons were looking down at the floor in front of the throne .

“What is so important that you come to me in person instead of sending on of the demons I positioned in the library too pick up your information ?” He hated that he had to send demons to pick up the notes and scrolls from him but when the older demon was in his working routine he worked twice as fast as any other demon .

“My King I found something in one of the oldest parts of the library that you might want to see.”

Crowley furrowed his brow and looked at the demon with a questioning look allowing him to continue

“It’s an old scroll … so far I haven’t been able to fully translate it but it’s been written on one of the very first days of hells creation … The prophecy it describes hasn’t happened yet but …-but all the factors are in place now and I think it is about to happen ….”

The old curator stopped with out telling Crowley anything about the actual prophecy which lead to the king getting slightly  annoyed.

_If it’s that important why doesn’t he just tell me about it ?_   

“Spit it out already !” Crowley was getting frustrated and this was clearly audible in his voice .

the old demon flinched but continued to speak

“It- It’s about - It says that a new Queen of Hell will rise to reclaim her throne. The event’s and the description of this Queen fit perfectly to Lucif- “Crowley shot him a furious look “- _her_  , your highness”

Crowley's eyes were narrowed on the face of the old demon who didn’t look back at him but instead on his feet .

It was deadly quiet …

“I-I’m sorry if I upset you your highness”

the demon stuttered still looking down at his feet .

“Have this scroll brought to me immediately! Now leave !” Crowley's voice made it clear that there conversation was over and the old demon quickly hurried out of the room and back to the library  .  Crowley stood up slowly and telleported himself up on the surface where his demons stood ready and waited for his orders .

****But when he actually arrived on earth's surface there was no one ...

 

_Wait , WHAT ? WHERE ARE THOSE MINDLESS BASTARDS..? She couldn't have killed them all_

_Here are no demons ... but also no angels ?_

 

He could see someone standing in the distance and decided that he wouldn't kill her just yet .... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Crowley and the reader finally meet face to face :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see me continue this :)


End file.
